pullmyfingerfandomcom-20200216-history
Ten Thunders
= The Ten Thunders = Having extended its reach across the Breach, the Katakana Clan is no longer content to skulk in the shadows as it did in the Three Kingdoms. It craves power, the kind of real power that has eluded the Clan since its dishonor hundreds of years ago. As the shadows gather, the Ten Thunders has its agents in places of power and influence throughout Malifaux. The Ten Thunders have infiltrated every faction in game, making most of their Masters Dual Faction and allowing them access to a wider breadth of models than normal. Masters Misaki - The Last Blossom. Dual Faction Outcasts. Relies on stealth and speed to deliver the killing blow. A good defense, some crew support, and the ability to steal Soulstones from enemy leaders makes Misaki a force to be reckoned with. The Brewmaster - The One who keeps the 'shine coming. A massive tarpit debuffer who brings everyone nearby into a drinking contest from which they will never escape. Dual Faction Gremlins. Mei Feng - The Human Freight Train. Dual Faction Arcanist. Can leapfrog convoy along chains of friendly Constructs, and bounce from opponent to opponent in long chains of Strikes, Spells, and Triggers. A melee spellcaster. (crew list Foundry) Jakob Lynch - The Bliss-Pushing Card Shark. Dual Faction Neverborn. Manipulates his hand and his enemy's hand in a variety of extremely potent ways, while relying on his dangerous Hench-Totem The Hungering Darkness to do the heavy combat. His crew infects enemy models with Brilliance, then gain benefits from it. (crew list Darkened) Yan Lo - The Enlightened Ancestor. Dual Faction Resurrectionist. Increases his power through upgrades as he plays. (crew list) Shenlong - The Dragon. Switches between upgrades to control Conditions, especially Focused, Defensive, Burning, and Poison. Lucas McCabe - The Relic Hunter. Dual faction Guild. Relic hunter extraordinaire with a pension for bullwhips and riding horse back. (crew list) Asami - An Oni's Wrath. Master of Oni summoning forth hordes from the void with her gaping maw. Henchmen * Ama No Zako * Fuhatsu * Gwyneth Maddox * Hungering Darkness (Jakob Lynch's totem) * Kang * Ohaguro Bettari * Ototo * Sensei Yu * Sidir Alchibal * Toshiro The Daimyo * Yamaziko Totems * Amanjaku (Asami) * Emberling (Mei Feng) * Hungering Darkness (Jakob Lynch) * Kamaitachi * Luna (McCabe) * Peasant (Shenlong) * Shang (Misaki) * Soul Porter (Yan Lo) Enforcers * Chiaki The Niece * Izamu The Armor * Katanaka Crime Boss * Lone Swordsman * Lust * Mr. Graves * Mr. Tannen * Obsidian Statue * Samurai * Shadow Emissary * Sun Quiang * Yasunori * Yin The Penangalan Minions * Akaname * Bunraku * Charm Warder * Dawn Serpent * Fermented River Monk * Guild Pathfinder * The Illuminated * Jorogumo * Kamaitachi * Katanaka Sniper * Komainu * Lotus Eater * Monk of High River * Monk of Low River * Obsidian Oni * Oiran * Rail Worker * Shadow Effigy * Tanuki * Tengu * Ten Thunders Brother * Terracotta Warrior * Thunder Archer * Torakage * Wandering River Monk * Wastrel * Yokai Peons * Clockwork Trap =Ownership= Unless otherwise stated, all names and images on this site are property of Wyrd Miniatures, LLC. (Link)